Cindermerlin
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Cinderella with a Merlin twist. Merlin is a poor peasant being 'raised' by his evil stepfather, Alined, and stepbrother, Valiant. His kinder stepbrother, Lancelot, has been sent away to be a knight at the palace, and Merlin feels rather alone. However, when Merlin learns of Princess Morgana's ball, it becomes his goal to attend No!Slash T for slight violence. Mostly K plus
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**_ So I watched the new Cinderella movie and I came right home and started writing this. I have the whole thing finished already, so I'll post the next part at least by like Sunday, but it's kinda on the long side, so that's why it's a two shot. Enjoy! _

MMM

Once upon a time, in a kingdom best known for its gallant knights, fire-breathing dragons, and amazing royal family, there was a young boy named Merlin. He lived with his mother, as his father was said to have died before Merlin could remember. Merlin's mother loved her son more than any treasure in the kingdom, and she believed strongly that Merlin should have a father to raise him.

Merlin's mother, though not rich, owned a fair amount of property. She soon found a husband who claimed to be a farmer and he said was glad to cultivate the land. It was in the middle of a summer when Merlin was informed that his mother would be marrying the man, and Merlin was to gain two stepbrothers: Valiant and Lancelot.

Lancelot was a kind hearted boy who welcomed Merlin as a new family member, however Valiant was selfish and devious. He acted as though he would be kind, however he made Merlin uneasy.

The months passed, and soon Merlin's mother fell ill, dying during a particularly bad autumnal storm. Lancelot tried to comfort Merlin, and though for a week Merlin was allowed to grieve, slowly things began to change. Merlin's stepfather, Alined, soon moved Merlin's bed into the attic, and Merlin found that he was left to do most of the chores. As time passed, the other family seemed to see him less as a brother and son, and more as a servant. Despite everything, Lancelot remained kind, but he could do little to sway his father and brothers harsh treatment.

Merlin saw his life change, and before long he was but a servant in what used to be his own house. Valiant began to mock Merlin's dirty and haggard appearance, and he soon came to be known as Cindermerlin.

MMM

"Today, Cindermerlin, I have a duel so I'll need my armor, sword, and shoes shined, as well as a good lunch ready for me and don't forget to ready my horse and ready the front grounds for the duel and prepare something to eat for afterwards and clean the visiting room as well as clean the front windows and wash the front steps and whatever you do don't forget to take care of the hunting dogs because depending how tired I am I might go hunting as well. Oh, and I almost forgot, don't forget to shine my hunting shoes and ready that outfit as well," Valiant didn't spare a glance at Merlin, who bowed his head anyway.

"And you, sir?" Merlin turned to his stepfather who was still busy eating breakfast.

"Oh, just your usual chores, I should think. The mending, the cleaning, making food, taking care of the grounds, cleaning the carriage, feeding the animals, nothing special."

"And you?" Merlin turned to Lancelot, who offered a small smile.

"Just take care of my room," he told Merlin, before silently mouthing to him that he'd already taken care of his own room early this morning.

"Of course," Merlin smiled slightly, before looking to see if any dishes were yet ready to be taken to the kitchen. His pause made his stepfather frown, however and shout at him.

"Well get a move on, boy, or need I double your chores?" He glared at Merlin, who shook his head quickly.

"Of course not, sir," Merlin declared, before he scampered from the room to go carry out his duties.

MMM

Merlin was busy scrubbing the front steps when Lancelot came by to tell him hello.

"I'm on my way to see the animals," Lancelot told Merlin. "How are you doing? Need anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for checking," Merlin smiled up at him. Lancelot simply nodded. "Also, thanks for the room thing. Your brother did seem to want to keep me busy!"

"He always does," Lancelot's voice was slightly sad. "Sorry, I probably should hurry along. I don't want to slow you down and make them mad at you. I'll see you later, and here, at least have this pastry. I brought it from the kitchens; wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Merlin took the gift thankfully and nodded up at his step-brother before fairly inhaling the small bit of food.

"Good luck," Lancelot smiled, before he hurried down the steps toward the animal pins. He was halfway there when he heard a commotion.

Turning, Lancelot saw Valiant standing on the steps beside Merlin, the bucket of water rolling down the steps and water splashed all over the younger boy.

"Sorry, I tripped," Valiant smirked down at Merlin, who nodded quickly and swallowed hard.

"Of course, I mean, yes, I understand," Merlin sounded flustered. "I'll just go get the bucket, then."

Merlin started down the stairs when he slipped on the wet marble and slid down, landing in a pile of mud. Valient burst out laughing, while Lancelot bristled.

"Maybe we should call you muddy Merlin?" Valient snickered, hurrying down the steps. Merlin tried to shake himself off and stand up, however Valiant smashed his boot on to Merlin's hand, and the younger boy yelped in pain.

"Hey," Lancelot hurried forward. "Stop it!"

Valient glanced up appearing surprised that he brother was there, but then he simply smirked.

"Feeling bad for the servant, are you?" Valient raised an eyebrow.

"He happens to be our brother, in case you'd forgotten," Lancelot replied angrily.

"Brother? Really? This pathetic little excuse for a servant was never our brother!"

Valient stamped on Merlin's hand again before he retracted his foot. Lancelot was about ready to hit Valient, when Merlin quickly shook his head and grabbed the bucket.

"Don't worry about it, it was just an accident," Merlin told Lancelot. "I'll just get more water. Don't fight, please."

With that, Merlin hurried away, wiping quickly at his cheeks.

"Don't ever talk about our brother like that again," Lancelot told Valient sternly once Merlin had disappeared. "Ever."

Valient rolled his eyes, hurrying up the steps and into the house. Lancelot shook his head and went to find Merlin; he could check on the horses later.

MMM

Merlin was sitting by the well when Lancelot found him. The bucket was still relatively empty, save a bit of muddy water at the bottom. Merlin was facing away from Lancelot, and when Lancelot cleared his throat, Merlin was quick to wipe at his face and turn around. An almost-smile was plastered on his face.

"It'll be filled in just a minute," Merlin suddenly busied himself with getting more water into the bucket.

"Merlin," Lancelot shook his head. "Don't listen to him. You have always been a brother to me. The way he and father treats you is abominable. Please, forgive me for not doing more to stop them."

"You already do so much," Merlin smiled. "There's nothing to be forgiven. I'd best get back to work now."

"Wait, how's your hand?"

Merlin showed Lancelot his slightly swelling hand, and Lancelot flinched.

"It doesn't hurt much," Merlin smiled. "Don't worry about it. Besides, wrapping it will probably just make Valient mad.

"Merlin," Lancelot hesitated. He opened his mouth several times, before he simply shook his head. Finally, he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Really, don't be," Merlin smiled at him, before he grabbed the bucket and hurried away, humming to himself. Lancelot sighed and went on his own way. He was almost to the barn when he was intercepted by Valiant.

"Father wants to see you," Lancelot was told. The younger man nodded, marching toward the house. Now what?

MMM

Lancelot entered his father's office uneasily. His father was sitting behind his desk, a letter in hand.

"You wished to see me?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes," Alined glanced up. "I have come to a decision. I recall you used to have a dream of becoming knight. Your swordsmanship is excellent, and I have already had a request for you join the knights of the royal palace. I'm writing a letter to say that you accept. Do you?"

"I... Well I... This is rather... Sudden," Lancelot's jaw dropped.

"You would help protect the royal family, and thus you would live at the castle. You could come visit home, I'm sure, however most of your time would be spent away from home."

Lancelot was speechless, however he nodded slowly.

"Perhaps," he said. "May I have time to think about this?"

"You have until tonight," Alined replied. "You are dismissed."

Alined smiled broadly the moment his son was gone. This opportunity was well calculated for not only would he now have some power at court, but Alined would be rid of the person who often hindered his step-son in his chores. He knew Lancelot would not be able to pass up this opportunity, and it was not a moment too soon. He'd seen that his sons had almost gotten into a fight due to the servants clumsiness, but soon Lancelot would be gone.

Alined simply loved plotting. It was his favorite activity, after taking control of power of course.

MMM

Merlin was more than halfway through his chores. In fact he was already readying Valliant's horse for his hunting expedition later while the man laughed with his friends in the sitting room. A sound at the door caught his attention so, after tightening the saddle, Merlin turned in that direction.

"Lancelot," Merlin smiled. When he saw the expression on Lancelot's face, he frowned. "Is everything okay?"

Lancelot hesitated, before be sat upon a bench on the side of the room. He motioned for Merlin to sit beside him, and the boy uneasily did as he was told.

"How's your hand?" Lancelot asked, and Merlin extended his palm to show a large swelling purple mark in the middle. "You should put it in cold water."

"Why'd you come out here?" Merlin asked. "There's a reason, I can tell."

Lancelot hesitated, before he nodded slowly.

"My father has presented me with an option in life, and I'm not sure yet what to do. Merlin, he said I could become a knight, but I'd have to live at the palace."

"Oh," Merlin blaunched. His mind spun with scenarios, all of which ended rather poorly for him, however he forced himself back into the present. "Oh, that's... Wonderful! You have to, of course. You've talked of wanting to be a knight. I'm so happy for you."

"Merlin, if I leave there will be no one here for you. I don't think I can do this with good conscious."

"I'll be fine," Merlin forced himself to smile. "I'm tougher than I look. I can look out for myself."

"Merlin, if I do this, you have to promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble. Please, you must be careful."

"Of course. Now you should go tell your father that this is what you want, because I know it is," Merlin forced himself to continue smiling at Lancelot.

"I'll come back to visit, and try to get you to visit as well. Imagine, you coming to visit the castle!"

"Can't wait," Merlin smiled. "Now go on!"

"Merlin, be careful, please! I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"Don't worry. I'll go pack your bags."

"I can do that," Lancelot shook his head.

"I can help," Merlin replied, and the two then made their way into the house. Merlin hurried upstairs to start packing the bags. He and his brother shared small talk until the chore was done, and then Merlin went to make dinner.

"Hey, Cindermerlin!" Merlin heard called in his direction as he headed for the kitchens. He turned to see his older stepbrother standing there with two friends. "Sounds like your guardian angel is heading for the palace. Too bad I'm not to join him in becoming a knight, but then again knights are bound by petty rules. Instead, I get to stay here and relax, with you to follow my every command. Perhaps I don't mind so much after all."

"Excuse me," Merlin tried to push by Valiant and his two buddies. They laughed but let him by.

"I look forward to the day my brother is gone," Valiant hissed to Merlin, before the group of three disappeared into the sitting room.

Merlin sighed deeply and went to make dinner. He did not look forward to the day Lancelot left to become a knight. Nevertheless, Merlin was happy for him, and he forced any bitter feelings away. It would all work out alright in the end, Merlin was sure.

MMM

Lancelot left in the morning, Merlin waving goodbye to him until he had disappeared down the lane. Merlin sighed, shook his head, and then blinked hard. He then turned to go inside and begin his chores. Instead he ran smack into his older stepbrother.

"Cindermerlin," Valiant smirked. "Oh dear, were you beginning to cry because your master, I mean your brother, has left for a bigger and brighter future while you have to stay here and work and work and work?"

"Leave me alone," Merlin replied, yanking his wrist away from where Valiant had latched onto it.

"Only until you do something wrong," Valiant replied, before he smirked and stepped away.

"Well I don't plan on doing anything wrong," Merlin replied, before he realized his retort was wrong in itself. The realization was met with a slap to the face. Merlin's hand lifted to his stinging cheek, his breath catching.

"You had better shape up or you will find yourself in plenty of trouble with no one to help you," Valiant snapped. A sound behind the two made them both spin to see Alined glaring at the scene.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"He was being disrespectful," Valiant snapped, pointing the Merlin. To Merlin's horror, rather than help his step-son, Alined nodded and turned away. It was then that Merlin realized, he truly was alone.

"Do what you must," were Alined's parting words, before he disappeared into the house.

Merlin braced himself for the hit that was delivered to his side, before Valiant too disappeared into the house, leaving Merlin gasping for breath. Merlin sat there for several moments before he picked himself up and ran for the forest. He didn't stop when he reached the edge and instead continued deep into the forest's depths. Finally he collapsed beneath a giant tree, sobbing into his arms.

He sat there for some time, when he heard the sound of horses approaching. Panicked, Merlin his behind a rock and watched uneasily as a group of five appeared. One was clearly a serving girl, and two others were guards of some kind. The other two wore nice but not extravagant outfits, and they dismounted quickly.

"Thank you for accompanying me, brother," the dark haired girl said.

"Of course, she was my mother as well," the blonde man replied, and they went to kneel beneath the tree creating a bed of flowers. Merlin watched in fascinated silence until finally he turned away, looking up to see how much time had passed. A startled gasp behind him caught his attention, and Merlin scrambled around to see the serving girl staring at him. The rest of the group looked up, the blond man stalking forward with his sword held in the air.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" The blonde man demanded.

"I... I was just..." Merlin backed away with his hands in the air.

"Tell me, now!" The blonde man demanded.

"Merlin, my name is Merlin," Merlin told the man. "And I was just… I was…"

Merlin sniffled quickly, trying to come up with an excuse, when the woman stepped forward with a soft smile.

"Arthur, can't you see he's upset? He likely just came here to hide out for a little while to feel better," the woman smiled at Merlin, who nodded quickly. Now that he noticed her better, he realized that she wore quite a nice dress, really. It's deep green color complimented her dark brown locks.

"I don't mean any harm! I didn't know anyone came here. I came here to kind of be alone, not that I have to be alone now, I just came here for that, but you don't have to leave!" Merlin rambled, and the dark haired woman laughed quietly.

"We won't be leaving quite yet," Arthur told Merlin, but the blonde man seemed to be more at ease. He nodded to the two guards, who stepped back.

"So, why are you here?" Merlin asked. "Not that I mean to intrude! Maybe I should just leave…"

"It's alright," the dark haired woman spoke. "We came here to visit my mother's grave. She came here when she was younger, so rather than being buried in the family cemetery, she is here."

"I'm sorry she's passed. I'm intruding, I should go. I know it's hard to lose parents, considering…. I'll just go. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well," the dark haired woman curtsied, and Merlin blushed.

"Goodbye," he told her, and then he rushed away into the underbrush back towards the manor. He vaguely wondered who those people were, but he figured he'd probably never see them again so it wouldn't matter. Still, they seemed rather nice.

"Where is that boy!" Merlin heard the minute he entered the yard, and he gulped. Time to get back to work.

MMM

"Peasants are odd, aren't they?"

Morgana looked up to see her brother shaking his head, and she chuckled softly.

"He was sort of sweet," Morgana replied. "Thank you again for accompanying me."

"Of course," Arthur shrugged.

"Princess Morgana, the king requires your presence," a knight suddenly hurried up to the two, and Morgana shrugged at her brother.

"I'll see you later," she told Arthur, who nodded.

"I'm to go meet a new knight, I'll see you later."

Morgana hurried through the halls toward the courtroom. She let herself in and found her father staring out a window pensively.

"You wished to see me?" Morgana walked forward, and the king turned quickly.

"Yes, Morgana, it has been brought to my attention that you have come of age and, as per tradition, it is time to find a man for you to wed."

"Really?" Morgana raised an eyebrow and almost laughed, however she schooled her expression quickly. "I see."

"Yes, so I believe we must take steps to find you a suitable husband. I was thinking a ball, perhaps. We shall invite all of the eligible nobles from neighboring kingdoms."

"Oh," Morgana looked shocked. "When do you plan to have this ball?"

"As soon as possible," the king replied. "Are there any nobles you already have your eye on?"

"Not particularly," Morgana admitted.

"Well, in that case may I suggest the prince from the neighboring kingdom that we often have trouble with? King Cenred? Such a marriage would secure peace and-"

"I will not marry for such reasons," Morgana interrupted with a snap. "Especially him."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone suitable."

"I'm sure I will, but likely not at any ball," Morgana snapped. "I can't marry someone I just happen to meet at a ball. It takes more than that."

"Morgana," the king's tone was a warning, however Morgana continued to speak.

"I will search at the ball, however I can't promise anything. I've met all of the nobles before, and I can't think of a single one that is _suitable. _The ball isn't going to change anything. Perhaps if you could extend the invitation to a wider audience and I could meet some new people…"

"What are you suggesting?" the king frowned deeply.

"Invite people of the kingdom as well. Why need we look beyond our own borders?"

"Morgana," the king shook his head. "That idea is preposterous."

"Why?" Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Do we not have the most loyal subjects of any kingdom? Besides, perhaps I will chose a noble, but wouldn't it make the people of our kingdom happy if they knew we think of them and take them into consideration?"

"Well…" the king hesitated.

"Please?" Morgana pleaded, and finally the king nodded.

"I'll take this request into consideration," he nodded slowly.

"Thank you!" Morgana declared a little too enthusiastically. She turned and smirked to herself. That was easy. There was no way she was marrying someone like King Cenred, or any of the other stuck up nobles she'd met in the past. Oh well, if the ball wasn't good for anything else, at least she'd get a nice new dress and lots of delicious food out of it.

"I'll inform the royal dressmaker to begin working," the king called after Morgana, who thanked her father and then hurried out into the hall where her servant Gwen was waiting for her.

"He wants to hold a ball!" Morgana laughed quietly as they made their way along the hall "So I can meet a 'suitable noble', as if any of the nobles are suitable."

"A ball though, that should be fun!" Gwen smiled.

"I suppose. I'll tell the dressmaker to make you a gown as well, perhaps you can catch some noble's eye," Morgana smiled.

"Oh, I can't attend a ball," Gwen shook her head, but Morgana simply smiled.

"And why not? Come, want to meet the new knight? I do."

The two hurried outside to see a dark haired man sparring with Arthur. He was quite handy with a sword, and soon Arthur called the match to a close.

"You'll make an excellent knight, Sir Lancelot," Arthur smiled. "Morgana, meet Sir Lancelot, the newest edition to the knights."

"Your highness," Lancelot bowed quickly, and Morgana smiled at him.

"Welcome," she told him. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Alined Tremain's son," Lancelot clarified, and Morgana nodded.

"Good to have you. Arthur, may I speak with you for a moment."

Arthur nodded and hurried to Morgana's side.

"Are you aware that father is planning a ball to wed me off to someone?"

"No, when did that happen?" Arthur's eyebrows shot up.

"Just now!" Morgana laughed sarcastically. "It's meant to help me find an 'eligible noble'."

"Oh, well there's plenty of those," Arthur shrugged. "It won't be hard, I'm sure."

"I've asked him invite the people of our kingdom as well."

"What?!" Arthur spun his head to stare at her in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't you think I should consider everyone?"

"Well I… I mean… _Why_? That won't bring any peace treaties or anything!"

"Oh you are impossible," Morgana rolled her eyes. "You sound just like father!"

"Well, isn't that kind of the point since I'm the future king?"

"I'm going to marry because I want to, on my own terms, not father's," Morgana replied.

"Oh, well good luck with that," Arthur replied, before he laughed joyfully. "A ball you say? That'll be fun!"

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned back toward the castle.

"Come Gwen, leave the brave and daring warrior to his planning for a ball," Morgana smirked as she and Gwen went toward the dressmaker's. If she was going to have to go through with this, Morgana would make sure she would look stunning, at least.

MMM

Merlin found himself slaving away for the rest of the next week as he had never before. Now that Lancelot was gone there was no one to speak in his defense, and so often times when he was half done with a chore, Valiant would come by and destroy all of his work 'on accident'. Merlin never got upset during the day, however at night he often reflected on what he could do different, because surely there was something he could do to make his life better.

He was also half starving all the time now because Valiant often arrived in the kitchens to bring all of the food to the table himself, leaving Merlin with but a few scraps to devour. The Monday after Lancelot had left, Merlin received a letter from his brother asking him to come for a visit at the palace. The prince had heard about the new knight's little brother and was curious to meet him. The letter arrived along with a royal announcement that a ball would be held in honor of the princess Morgana's coming of age and all citizens of Camelot were invited. Alined began preparations at once.

"We will be fitted for new suits," Alined instructed Valiant. "And you will do whatever it takes to woo the princess. Cindermerlin, you will go to the tailor in town and tell him to create two new suits."

"Two?" Merlin sounded hopeful. "Does that mean that…"

"That what?" Valiant looked curious.

"Well, that I will be permitted to go?"

"You?" Valiant burst out laughing. "Muddy Merlin, going to a ball at the royal palace? Why, it would be an insult to the royal family if we allowed you to go! Imagine you introducing yourself to the princess. Hello, my name is Muddy, Cindermerlin, would you care to dance with me?"

Merlin flushed, embarrassed, and he blinked quickly.

"Of course, I didn't think I would anyway," Merlin muttered quickly, however he was interrupted by his step-father.

"On the contrary," his father spoke evenly. "If you should do all that we tell you to until the time of the ball, you get all your chores done on time, and you find something suitable to wear, you may go. You must obey out every order without complaint."

"Really?" Merlin's face lit up. "Thank you, stepfather!"

"Don't let it be said I don't care for my stepson," Alined replied smoothly. "Now, your extra chores will begin in the morning, be ready."

"Of course!" Merlin smiled. "Thank you!"

"You are dismissed for the rest of today," Alined replied. "Run along."

Merlin hurried upstairs to find a nicer outfit. If he was dismissed anyway, he might as well go to visit Lancelot today. He found a nicer shirt and pants, and then with his letter clutched in his hand, Merlin hurried toward the palace.

MMM

"You can't really expect him to go to the ball?" Valiant asked his father as they watched Merlin race away down the lane. "Where's he going, anyway?"

"Who knows where the boy goes in his free time, not that he'll have any free time until the ball arrives. Of course he won't be going to the ball, however do you not think this is a perfect opportunity to get him to work doubly hard?"

Valiant smirked and nodded.

"I trust you can come up with plenty for him to do, and I will add a few of my own chores," Alined told his son. "Now, let's come up with a list, shall we?"

Valiant nodded, returning to the desk, and he and his father began to come up with a list for Merlin to complete.

* * *

**AN: **_I'm doing a lot more writing than posting this week, and plan to write more over the weekend, so hopefully the next installment of the hunting story will be up soon if you're following that one :)_

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thank you all for the review and follows and stuff last chapter! Hope you enjoy the second part :)_

* * *

"I'm Merlin, my brother Sir Lancelot sent for me," Merlin told the gaurd at the front gate. "He said I may visit."

"Did he now?" the guard looked skeptical. "Let me see the letter."

Merlin handed the letter over, and the gaurd nodded slowly, though he still looked skeptical. A few moments later, another knight walked up and asked if something was the matter.

"This boy claims to have been invited by Sir Lancelot," the gaurd frowned.

"Ah, you must Merlin!" the second knight asked, and Merlin nodded quickly. "Yes, Lancelot's been talking about having you visit. Come on in! I'm Gwaine, it's nice to meet you."

Gwaine swung the gate open and lead Merlin into the front gardens.

"Your brother is quite a knight, we're all glad to have him. Should a neighboring army ever attack, he'll be the first we send out to sacrifice himself! Just kidding, Merlin, it's a joke. Are you alright, you look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, it's just… This place is beautiful," Merlin stared at the magnificent castle, and Gwaine nodded.

"That it is. Here, Lance'll be back here," Gwaine led Merlin to the back of the castle where several knights were training. "Hey, the ever talked about Merlin has arrived!"

The knights glanced up to see Merlin standing beside Gwaine, and they all dropped what they were doing and came over to greet Merlin.

"I remember you!" a blonde man suddenly appeared at the front of the group.

"Oh, Arthur right?" Merlin smiled, and the knights looked shocked for some reason, however the blonde man nodded.

"I didn't know you were the brother to a knight," Arthur smiled. "Or such an excellent knight at that. Lancelot, here he is."

Lancelot hurried up and smiled at his brother.

"Good to see you," Lancelot smiled. "Hey, can I talk to my brother for a bit, then maybe we can show him what we do here with swords."

"Of course. You any good with a sword Merlin?" Arthur asked, and Merlin shook his head quickly.

"Not really," he told Arthur. "Sorry."

"Oh well," Arthur shrugged. "Come on lads, let's give them some time."

Lancelot led Merlin over to a bench and sat down.

"How are they treating you?" Lancelot asked immediately, taking in Merlin's appearance. He had always been a bit skinny, but in just a weeks time he seemed to have lost half his weight. "Have they been feeding you at all?"

"Of course they have!" Merlin smiled. "I'm fine. How's being a knight?"

"It's pretty good," Lancelot shrugged. "How do you know Arthur?"

"Saw him in the woods, I didn't know he was a knight," Merlin shrugged. "Have you heard about the ball?"

"Of course I have," Lancelot smiled. "I'll be a guard at it. I'm sure father and Valiant are excited."

"They are, and guess what? They said I can go!"

"They did?" Lancelot looked shocked. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Merlin smiled. "Want to show me some knight stuff?"

Lancelot smiled and nodded, satisfied that his little brother was alright.

"Hey, Gwaine, want to?" Lancelot held up his sword, and Gwaine pounced without another word. Merlin watched mesmerized as the knights dance around with their swords. Lancelot seemed to be blossoming as he finally found the place he'd always wanted to be, and Merlin found that he couldn't feel an inch of bitterness about his brother's departure. This is where Lancelot belonged.

"Your brother is quite good with a sword," Merlin found Arthur sitting next to him. "I didn't realize Alined Tremain had a third son."

"I don't get talked about much," Merlin admitted. "I am his stepson, actually. I help around the house a lot, so I don't get out much, except to go to market, I don't mind, though! Sometimes I almost enjoy working."

Arthur laughed shaking his head.

"It sounds like they treat you more like a servant than a family member," Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Lancelot never did, but I'll admit my other brother can put a lot of work on my plate. I don't mind though, really!"

"You're an odd one," Arthur laughed quietly.

"So where are you from?" Merlin asked, shocking Arthur into silence.

"Well, I," Arthur hesitated. "I'm from pretty near here, actually. You don't know?"

Merlin shook his head, and Arthur smiled.

"Well, I'm just from around near here," Arthur told Merlin. "So, are you coming to the ball?"

"I am!" Merlin smiled. "I've never been to anything like that before, though. I hope I do alright. I don't have anything to wear yet, but I'll figure it out."

"Can't you just go to the tailor?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I don't know if my stepfather would permit it. He and my brother already have, but… Well… They are sometimes rather stricter with me, you know?"

"I see," Arthur nodded. Something suddenly caught his eye, and his heart dropped. "What happened to you hand?"

Merlin glanced down at his hand which was still purple and swollen, and he shrugged.

"It was just an accident. My other brother sort of… Stepped on it," Merlin laughed easily. "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"You should have it treated!" Arthur stared at the hand in shock. "You can't just leave it like that!"

"Oh, it's not that bad, really," Merlin shook his head, however Arthur stood up.

"Go get the court physician," he demanded of one of his knights, and Merlin shook his head in panic.

"Really, I'm fine!" he told Arthur, Lancelot staring at the exchange in shock. "You don't need to do that."

Arthur shook his head at the younger boy and waited patiently until the elderly court physician arrived.

"What has happened?" the physician looked around, expecting to see an injured knight, but instead Arthur pointed to Merlin.

"Look at his hand," Arthur demanded, and though Merlin shook his head quickly, the old man marched over and took his hand and turned it over several times, Merlin wincing slightly.

"There are two broken bones," the physician proclaimed after a moment. "It's good that you called for me, they could have healed wrong otherwise."

The man reached for a bag he'd brought with him, and he took out a length of gauze. He began to wrap Merlin's hand tightly. Merlin winced, however when the man was done, he smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Of course, my boy," the physician nodded.

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur told him.

"Of course S-"

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur interrupted, glaring purposefully, and Gaius nodded and hurried away. Arthur glared at the knights who'd stopped to stare, and they hurried on their ways, except for Gwaine and Lancelot.

"Why didn't you treat that?" Gwaine asked, appearing upset. "It must have hurt pretty bad, right?"

"Not that bad," Merlin looked away. "Really, that wasn't necessary."

"Thank you," Lancelot looked purposefully at Arthur, who nodded.

"Does that sort of thing happen a lot?" Arthur asked quietly, and Merlin shook his head quickly.

"That was just an accident!" Merlin promised, and Arthur hesitated.

"If there's another accident, don't hesitate to seek out Gaius or another physician," Arthur told Merlin. "I hope you find some way to go to the ball."

Merlin smiled, and then Arthur hurried away to talk to the knights.

"He's nice," Merlin smiled, and Gwaine nodded.

"That's Arthur for you," Gwaine smiled. "Look forward to seeing you again kid, hopefully without an injury!"

Lancelot talked with Merlin for a while before Merlin decided he should head home, and he hurried back toward the manor. He was once again feeling happier. Perhaps there was some hope for the future after all.

MMM

Merlin hurried up the front steps. It was late afternoon, but it wouldn't be dark for some time yet. He was met at the door by Valiant, and though Merlin tried to hurry past him, he was stopped.

"And where did you go that put you in such a good mood?" Valiant raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nowhere," Merlin smiled, again attempting to pass Valiant and being stopped.

"And who, exactly, bandaged your hand?"

Merlin gulped and retreated backwards. Valiant simply smirked, stepping aside.

"Well go on then. You'll want to get a good nights sleep before your chores tomorrow. Remember, you've got to earn your way to the ball."

"Of course," Merlin nodded, hurrying up to the attic, happy to avoid confrontation. He examined his bandaged hand with a smile, before he went to sleep.

MMM

The following week found Merlin busier than he'd ever been in his entire life. Every time he thought he'd get a reprieve, his step father or brother would find him and give him twenty or so more chores. He never once complained, however, because he was desperate to make it to the ball. He went through each day with a complacent smile, going along with everything he was commanded to do. Eventually Valiant got sick of Merlin's apparent good humor, and he decided to remedy the situation.

It was the day before the ball, and Merlin was upstairs examining a suit that had belonged to his father that he'd stitched up and improved a bit. The door to his room suddenly peeked open, and Merlin jumped.

"Valiant," Merlin backed away. "Do you need me."

"No, I was just wondering if you'd figured out what you want to wear yet? The ball is tomorrow. We'll be taking the carriage, you know."

Merlin's face lit up at mention of the ball, and he held the suit out proudly.

"It was my father's," Merlin told Valiant. "I stitched it to size and everything! It's my only good suit, and I made it even better!"

"Very nice," Valiant walked forward predatorily, which made Merlin suddenly uneasy.

"Yes, well I'll just put it away," Merlin was about to turn around, when suddenly the suit was snatched from his hands.

"Your only good suit?" Valiant ran his hands over the material, causing Merlin to freeze uneasily.

"Yes, now can I go put it away," Merlin tried to step forward just as Valiant stepped back.

"I rather like it," Valiant held the suit just out of Merlin's reach. "Except for this sleeve. It's a bit long."

There was a terrible ripping sound as suddenly the sleeve came free of the coat. Merlin let out a cry of anguish.

"No, please!" Merlin reached forward.

"I don't much like this either, nor this," Valiant began tearing the suit to shreds until there was little left of it. He let the remains flutter to the ground, and Merlin shook his head in horror.

"No," Merlin's voice was soft and shocked as tears began to fill his eyes. "No, how could you?"

"I don't much like this either," Valiant suddenly grabbed the bandages on Merlin's hand and ripped them off, causing Merlin to let out a cry. "I hope you can find another suit for the ball."

With that, Valiant stalked away. Merlin fell to his knees and grasped the tattered suit to his chest, tears leaking onto his cheeks. Overcome, Merlin suddenly raced down the stairs and into the wood. Sobbing and hiccuping, he finally collapsed beneath the big tree and shook his head. After all he'd done for Valiant, after all his toils without a single complaint, how could his stepbrother do this?

Merlin was still whimpering as tears leaked from his eyes when he heard the sound of horses. He looked up quickly to see Gwen, a guard, and the dark haired woman. Merlin scrambled to his feet and wiping his eyes, backing away.

"Are you alright?" The dark haired woman got down from her horse quickly. She hurried to Merlin's side. "I remember you from the other day. What happened, Merlin?"

"Nothing I... It was just my stepbrother..." Merlin clasped his hand to his chest.

"Sit," the woman lead him over to a log and then took his hand in hers. "Who did this? Why?"

"It's nothing, really!" Merlin shook his head, however the woman took a sash that was tying her hair back and bound his hand.

"There," she smiled at Merlin. "That's better. The physician taught me how to do that. I take it you aren't treated well at home?"

"It's not too bad," Merlin blushed. "I just have a rather... My step brother and father can be a bit rough, but it's alright."

The woman shook her head in awe, smiling at him.

"You take it in good stride. You seen quite brave, Merlin."

"Me, brave? Not really, miss," Merlin blushed again. "I just always know that tomorrow will be better, you just have to get through today."

The woman shook her head again, a smile on her face.

"Are you going to the ball."

"I'd hoped to, but my step brother tore apart my suit. I don't think I'll be able to make it..."

The woman looked shocked, and she frowned.

"It's amazing you can have such hope when it sounds as if you don't have it well at all."

"If we don't have hope, what do we have?" Merlin replied. "Did you come to see your mother?"

"I did, but you needn't leave. Do you need to go?"

"Not really," Merlin shrugged.

"I'm glad," the woman smiled. "Then perhaps we can talk."

Merlin and the woman talked for some time, and after a while they realized they were quite enchanted with each other. The woman found that she was very sad that this young man wouldn't be attending the ball. Dare she say, she was falling in love with him?

"I hope I can see you again," Merlin said after some time, and the woman found herself nodding.

"I would like that," she replied.

"I'd better go. Thank you for making me feel better. Sometimes I feel a bit down, but you've brought a smile to my face. Thank you. You know, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Call me Morgan," she told him.

"Like this princess Morgana!" Merlin smiled easily.

"Yes, like that," Morgan told him. "Good bye, Merlin."

"Goodbye," Merlin made his way back toward the manor, a fluttering feeling in his heart. "I look forward to our next meeting."

MMM

Morgan rode back to the castle, a smile in her heart despite it's ache. How could anyone treat such a kind and gentle young man in such a way? She too looked forward to their next meeting, and she suddenly wished the ball wouldn't happen. Suddenly, she almost ran into her brother, who smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" He noticed her down expression.

"I was visiting mothers grave and that boy Merlin was there. It's so unfair! He was going to go to the ball, but his suit got ripped apart by his stepbrother. It sounds as if they treat him horribly. I wish I could help."

This news seemed to shock Arthur, and he nodded at Morgana.

"Poor lad," Arthur sighed. "Well, I hope you can still enjoy yourself at the ball tomorrow night."

"It'll be hard. I'm afraid the whole time I'll think about him and how he has missed his chance. He's very kind, do you know that? I talked to him for a while, and it just isn't fair."

"I'm sorry," Arthur sighed.

"It isn't me you should be sorry for," Morgana snapped, and with that she marched away leaving Arthur with an idea...

MMM

The day of the ball, Merlin found himself busy taking care of Valiant and Alined without a moment to spare. He forced himself not to complain, though he saw very little point anymore. Finally it was time for them to go, and the carriage rolled up in front of the house.

"Goodbye, Cindermerlin," Valiant smirked at his stepbrother. "Hope you have a good night! When I come home, I'll tell you all about everything you missed!"

Merlin watched with a sad face as the horse pranced away with the carriage, and Valiant waved out the window cheerily.

Merlin watched for a moment more before he raced into the gardens, unable to hold in his choked cries. This night was what he had looked forward to for so long! This is what he'd worked hard for, and now the only thing that had made him look forward to anything at all would pass without him even getting a short chance to see what it'd be like.

Merlin was curled up near the fountain when he heard the sound of a horse approaching. Merlin scrambled to his feet and his behind the fountain, waiting to see who would be there. A few moments later he recognized the face of Gwaine.

Cautiously, Merlin crept forward, and Gwaine smiled when he saw the boy.

"Merlin! I'm so glad I've found you. We heard what happened from a source I can't name, and Arthur sent me to give you these."

Gwaine held out a fine suit lined with gold and painted the royal colors.

"It's for you. I also bought an extra horse," Gwaine pointed to a horse trailing behind his own.

"I... Why? I can't take these!" Merlin shook his head in shock.

"You sounded so much like you wanted to come, it isn't fair that you wouldn't get the chance. Hurry up! Go inside, change, and then we'll be off! I don't want to miss more of the ball than I can help! All that good food! All that ale!"

Merlin chuckled, but shook his head.

"Really, I can't. My stepfather and stepbrother might see me, and I can't let that happen!"

Gwaine hesitated, before he pulled something out of his coat. It was a small bag of golden dust which he sprinkled over Merlin.

"Hey! What was that?" Merlin sneezed.

"No one'll recognize you," Gwaine promised. "Don't tell anyone I used that, it's technically illegal but we'll overlook that fact. It'll only last until midnight and then people'll know who you are again!"

"You shouldn't have used that!" Merlin looked shocked, but Gwaine simply rolled his eyes.

"What's the fun in life without a few risks? Now come on!" Gwaine leaped upon his horse and Merlin uneasily ran into the house, changed, then came out and got up on his own.

"You sure no one'll know me?" Merlin asked. Gwaine sprinkled a bit more over him, and then grinned.

"Positive, until midnight. Come on, the quicker the better!"

The two then rushed into the night towards the palace.

MMM

Morgana watched as people entered the room, but the only face she was secretly hoping to see was missing.

"Does anyone catch your fancy?" Uther asked his daughter, who shrugged. "Well find someone quickly because it's about time to pick a man for the first dance."

Soon everyone had arrived, and Morgana was at a loss. She was about to demand Arthur be the one to dance with her and be done with it when she noticed Sir Gwaine and a tall brunette man entering the room. Gwaine was Gwaine and didn't particularly catch her attention, however the other man seemed to draw her attention for a reason she didn't know.

He wore a suit of the royal colors, but she was sure she'd never seen him before. Though she wasn't sure why, she pointed to him and said that was who her first dance would be with. The king smiled.

"Good, he looks to be a noble," Uther told her. "Someone go inform him."

The boy was smiling and laughing with Gwaine when two guards rushed up to him and the boy froze. After some explanations, Merlin looked shocked that anyone would want to dance with him, however he allowed himself to he lead away. He soon found himself standing in front of Morgan, and he smiled.

"Oh, I thought they said Morgana wanted to dance with me, but it's just you," Merlin smiled. "That made me a little worried. I'm not so sure about meeting the princess."

"Do I know you?" Morgana looked surprised, and Merlin was quick to shake his head.

"Of course not," he gulped. "I just thought, I mean... Oh there's the music, time to dance!"

The two ended up being wonderful dance partners and they spun around the floor, impressing everyone.

Soon Morgana lead the man out onto the porch where they sat and talked for some time.

"You do remind me of someone," Morgana smiled at the boy, who shrugged. Morgana sighed and stared off into the night. "You know, I'm meant to find my husband at this ball, but I feel that my father didn't give me time to warm up to the idea."

"I'm sorry," Merlin smiled. "Sometimes there's duties that we don't want to perform, but we have to smile and have hope and faith and know that someday things'll work out."

"I wish I could believe you," Morgana looked up into the starry sky. "But I worry... I shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm afraid my heart already is starting to belong to someone else. I met him in the forest, which I know sounds untrustworthy, but this boy wasn't. We had a long talk, and he was kind and gentle. I wish he could be at the ball."

Merlin stared at her. What did she just say?

"Have you ever felt as though it's your duty to do something, but your heart tells you to do something else?" Morgana looked into his eyes, and Merlin gulped.

"Yes," he looked away. Right now, for example, he felt like exposing himself and saying 'I'm Merlin, me!' But he knew he couldn't. He had to go home and be a servant to his step-family.

"I don't know why, but you remind me of him," Morgana told Merlin. "What is your name?"

Merlin was about ready to come up with an answer when the clock began to strike midnight. Had they really talked for that long? He had to go!

"Are you alright?" Morgana frowned, however Merlin leaped to his feet.

"I can't stay I- Oh I'm sorry, I must go!"

"Wait, what's your name? I'm sure I know you!" Morgana called, and to his horror it was almost as if he could feel the magic leaving him. "Wait you look just like-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence for Merlin rushed away into the crowd.

"Hey, Merlin!" Gwaine staggered over. Clearly he'd had a bit too much ale.

"Keep your voice down, I've got to out of here!" Merlin hissed.

Gwaine looked confused, but he pointed to the door and Merlin rushed out of it. He leaped onto his horse, but in his hurry he dropped his neckerchief which he'd hidden in his pocket since it didn't go with his outfit. He almost stopped to pick it up, when he saw a group of knights rushing down the stairs toward him.

"Stop in the name of the princess!" They shouted, and Merlin kicked his horse into action. He sped away from the castle spotting the gate up ahead. He zoomed through it, right before it slammed shut, trapping the knights. Shocked, Merlin looked back to see Lancelot melt into the shadows.

"He doesn't seem to want to be caught," Merlin heard Arthur's voice. "We'll tell her as such, I don't think we can catch up with him."

Merlin finally arrived back home and he dismounted, telling the horse to find it's way back to the castle. He then hurried inside and changed clothes, hiding his nice suit from Arthur under the floorboards in the attic. He sorely missed his neckerchief, however he was happy that the night went well. He would forever be indebted to the knights.

Perhaps the most shocking thing of all was that Morgan was Morgana. He had to put her out of his mind, he couldn't fall in love with the princess! Of course, she had said she was in love with him... Still, it would only get him in trouble, he'd have to forget her! She had to marry a noble, not a dirty, skinny serving boy. Still, she was absolutely lovely and kind. She'd even been kind to the servants! He could never forget her if he tried.

Merlin heard voices downstairs and he hurried down to meet Valiant and Alined.

"How was the ball?" he asked with a smile.

"You would have loved it!" Valiant boasted as he sat and Merlin took off his boots. "Good food, lovely scenery, too bad you couldn't come."

"It was all a waste, though," Alined spat. "The princess spent the whole time with some noble boy in a fancy suit. They say she wants to marry him."

Merlin dropped Valiant's boots with a smash.

"Sorry," he grabbed them quickly.

"Indeed," Alined spoke slowly. "He ran off, though, before she could get his name."

"That's too bad," Merlin said sincerely. "She wants to marry him?"

"Yes," Alined studied Merlin, who turned away.

"Best go get these shoes shined," Merlin murmured. "I'll see you later."

As Merlin walked away, he hummed softly, and Alined's eyes narrowed further.

"Father, that song sounds familiar," Valiant frowned, and Alined nodded.

"Indeed," he said again. "Indeed."

MMM

The next day it was announced that the knights and Morgana would be scouring the countryside to find the boy Morgana remembered. All she had of him was a blue neckerchief she claimed exactly matched his eyes, and only she could judge if the match was true. And so, Morgana, the knights, and the neckerchief began to travel from household to household.

Gwaine sent word to Merlin, but never heard back. The reason why was simple-the letter had been intercepted.

"So, my suspicions are correct," Alined read over the letter once again. "I thought I recognized that boy."

The knights would be at the manor soon, and Merlin was upstairs in the attack, and so Alined created a plan.

He snuck upstairs, slinking into the room. Merlin spun, and then bowed quickly.

"Sir?" He asked. He was rewarded with a slap across the face.

"How dare you?" Alined glared menacingly at the boy who was now rubbing his stinging cheek.

"What?" Merlin whimpered, backing away

"This! This is what!" Alined shoved the letter in Merlin's face. "It was you! It was you who drew the princess's attention. You, a pathetic, good for nothing serving boy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Merlin gulped.

"Read the letter!" Alined hissed. Merlin did, and he paled. Everything was there, begging Merlin to come back and wed Morgana, signed 'your friend Gwaine'.

"I didn't... I mean..."

"A neckerchief? I should have known!" Alined screeched. "You went to the ball when you knew you were not welcome! Where's the suit? It says there a suit, where is it?"

"I... I don't..."

"Where?" Alined yelled again, once again hitting Merlin, who pointed beneath the floorboards, trembling.

Alined ripped up the floorboards and snatched the suit away.

"This will find it's way into the fireplace," Alined declared.

"No!" Merlin cried, however Alined simply stalked over to Merlin's wardrobe and snatched out his remaining three neckerchiefs. "No, please!"

Alined didn't have an inch of kindness in his eyes, and he tore the three neckerchiefs into shreds. Merlin's eyes filled with tears.

"No," he shook his head.

"You will not come downstairs until I allow you to," Alined slammed the door and locked it, leaving Merlin to fall to his knees amongst the torn pieces of cloth and and shake his head in horror.

"No," his voice was but a whisper, and then tears began to trickle from his eyes.

* * *

**AN:**_ There will be one more short installment for the happy ever after (poor Merlin deserves it). Please review and hopefully I'll update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Sorry this took a while. Somehow I was under the false impression that I had already posted this... Oops, silly me. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

The royal carriage rolled up to the last house in the kingdom, and Morgana sighed.

"This must be it, there's nowhere else," Morgana told Arthur, who nodded.

"Must be," he said. Lancelot had requested that Arthur not tell Morgana of Merlin's true identity because apparently it would complicate things, however Arthur was determined that Morgana would find out one way or another. Although Arthur had to admit that he'd sort of rather Morgana marry a noble, she was head-over-heals in love and Merlin certainly seemed to be very nice. He couldn't stand the thought of Morgana never finding out where Merlin was.

The front door opened revealing Alined Tremaine and his son's smiling faces.

"Welcome, your highness," Alined bowed deeply.

"May we come in?" Arthur requested, and Alined nodded quickly.

Arthur, Morgana, Gwaine and a knight named Sir Leon entered the house. Gwaine forced himself not to demand Merlin's whereabouts, but he already despised Alined. He was clearly a sneaky snake of a man, as far as Gwaine was concerned.

"The neckerchief," Sir Leon produced a scrap of blue material. Valiant looked shocked, however he was quick to make the expression disappear. A few moments later, Morgana shook her head.

"Have you no other men in the house?" Arthur demanded.

"Valiant, my son, is the only eligible man here," Alined shrugged helplessly.

Arthur frowned deeply. This man was lying to royalty, that was a punishable crime. Plus, this man's son was a knight! Arthur would never fault Lancelot for his father's mistakes, but the disrespect made Arthur's blood boil.

"You don't even have a servant?" Arthur spat.

"Sire," Leon stepped forward quickly. "We must take Master Tremaine at his word."

Alined nodded slowly, however Gwaine found he couldn't hold back any longer.

"What's happened to Merlin, then?" Gwaine's voice was dangerous. Morgana's eyes widened.

"Merlin?" She asked. "You know Merlin?"

Alined swallowed suddenly, looking at the knights with unease.

"Tell us, now!" Morgana shouted. "You clearly know Merlin, are you doing something so foolish as hiding him?"

Alined backed up quickly. Suddenly he seemed far more fearful of Morgana than the knights.

"Oh, you are referring to the serving boy?" Alined looked as if he just now understood this. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the servant, also known as your stepson, if Lancelot didn't inform me incorrectly."

"You knew where he was and yet we trekked all over the kingdom?" Morgana hissed to Arthur, who told her he'd explain later.

"He's just... He's upstairs. I'll go get him," Alined bowed deeply.

"I'll come with you," Gwaine replied. "Lead the way."

Alined hesitated before he hurried up the stairs, Gwaine right behind him. Finally they reached the top of the steps and Alined knocked on the door. There was a choked sob from inside, and then a tearful voice asked what it was, adding a quick 'sir' on the end.

"Merlin, there is someone here to see you," Alined awkwardly eased the door open. The boy knelt on the ground, a bunch of torn rags clasped in his hands. His face was puffy and tear streaked, and he didn't bother to stand up.

"Go away," his voice was cold, colder than Gwaine had ever expected.

"But my son, you have visitors," Alined's voice was falsely kind.

"You are not, and have never been my father."

Alined stepped forward threateningly, however Gwaine caught Alined's upraised arm in his hand and wrenched him away from the boy.

"Don't you go a step closer," he spat.

"Gwaine," Merlin leaped to his feet. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Morgana has been searching the kingdom for you," Gwaine smiled at the boy, helping him to his feet. "Didn't you get the letter?"

Merlin shook his head sadly. Gwaine's eyes narrowed, however he simply lead Merlin toward the door.

"I forbid you to go down there!" Alined spoke up.

"You have no power over me," Merlin replied, and he and Gwaine hurried from the room, leaving Alined to shout in rage.

MMM

The moment Merlin appeared at the head of the stairs, Morgana's eyes lit up.

"Merlin," she curtsied, though after a moment she seemed to forget about the curtsy and rushed forward to meet Merlin.

"My lady, the neckerchief," Leon spoke up.

"I don't need the neckerchief to recognize him," Morgana smiled warmly.

"Morgan, I mean Morgana, you do know I'm just a serving boy, right?" Merlin gulped. "I'm a nobody, and you're meant to marry a noble."

"You know those times when you think you have a duty, but your heart tells you otherwise? You must always listen to your heart," Morgana replied, and Merlin beamed.

"Okay, glad you've found each other, but Merlin will have to, uh, look a bit more noble for father to ever approve," Arthur interrupted the scene. "Sorry, but you know it's true."

Morgana rolled her eyes, yet after a moment she shrugged.

"He'll come to appreciate you for who you are, but Arthur may be right..." Morgana trailed off.

"The suit!" Gwaine declared. "Where is it?"

"Alined planned to burn it..." Merlin trailed off with a gulp.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Arthur suddenly noticed Valiant disappearing up the stairs, and he ran after him. A few moments later he returned with the struggling Valiant, and the suit, perfectly intact.

"It's alright!" Merlin had to blink quickly to keep his eyes from filling with tears. It brought back so many good memories. It wasn't just a clothing item, it was a memory of a wonderful time that was suddenly leaping into his mind.

"I'm glad," Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand. "You needn't worry about my father, I'll take care of any complaints."

"As will I," Arthur finally spoke up. "You seem a good man, Merlin. Welcome to the Pendragons."

Merlin smiled, overcome with joy. All he could do was choke out his thanks and his love for Morgana, and then the group made it's way toward the palace where Lancelot met Merlin with open arms.

MMM

It is unknown what exactly became of Valiant and Alined, beyond the fact they were banished from the kingdom. After Morgana had a long conversation with the king, and Uther eventually welcomed the brother of Sir Lancelot. Merlin become the best of friends with all the knights and his brother-in-law the prince, and he and Morgana were joyfully married. After all, who would know the story better than the new king, Arthur himself? I saw it all happen, and I'm rather glad my sister started this tradition of marrying servants, or I would have never paid attention to my wife, Gwen. She used to be Morgana's former serving girl, but now she is the queen who sits beside me, patiently ruling the kingdom.

I think it's safe to say this story ends as most fairy tales do: And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**AN: **_Hope you liked it! Please review :)_


End file.
